gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generations of the Gamers Fanon Wiki
iz da We are all wiki editors. Wikians, some say. But we forget the old days. Some call them worse, some call them "the good days". It is not our place to judge. However, we must remember them. Please do not edit without the consent of an admin. '' POTCO Players Wiki/POTC Fanon Wiki (2010 - 2014) 1st Generation - The Beginning (March 10, 2010 - June 5, 2010) Notable Users *Eliza Creststeel—Founding editor *Slappy123—Founding editor *Aquatika—Founding editor *Jzfredskins 2nd Generation - The Industrialization Era (June 5, 2010 - July 18, 2010) Notable Users *User:Shadow Guardian—Started first wiki fight with Sea Guardian *Aquatika—Helped stop first wiki fight 3rd Generation - The Golden Era (July 18, 2010 - September 21, 2010) Notable Users ''N/A 4th Generation - The Dark Ages (September 21, 2010 - November 3, 2010) Notable Users *Captain Matthew O' Malley—Large editor to the wiki *Batorhos—Designed original main page 5th Generation - Roleplaying Era (November 3, 2010 - January 22, 2011) Notable Users *Captain Matthew O' Malley—Nearly took over wiki *Batorhos—Restored admins their powers during wiki takeover, helped restore wiki. *John Breasly—Helped restore wiki *Jzfredskins—Helped restore wiki *Katbluedog—Helped restore wiki *Stpehen—Helped restore wiki *Jack Daggermenace—Helped restore wiki *Francis Bluehawk—Started the Great Revolution, which started off the idea of the Revolutionary Era *Matthew Darkskull- Restored main page 6th Generation - Revolutionary Era (January 22, 2011 - June 22, 2011) Notable users *Captain Matthew O' Malley—Memes *Shade Link—Helping with spam control *Tama63—Came with MediaWiki coding, giving us the great designs we have today *Countpr—started this era *Capt. Skull X—Helping with spam control *Bill2222 - Made 2000th page *LeClerc Sharpe - Made 3000th page 7th Generation - The Warring Period (June 11, 2011 - June 21, 2012) Notable users: *Jim Logan - Making the Hall of Fame *Pearson1919 - Blackmailing the wiki, and failing. *John Breasly - Bringing back the "constitution" of the wiki to help users *G-man. - Creating the 4000th page 8th Generation - The Reconstruction Era (June 21, 2012 - February 6, 2013) Notable users: *Captaingoldvane2 - Creating the 5000th page 9th Generation - Pre-Reformation Era (February 7, 2013 - June 13, 2013) 10th Generation - Reformation Era (June 13, 2013 - December 21, 2013) *User:Paradox Overlord - Created a Role-play Blog, and spurred the Wiki back to activity. He was later banned for breaking policy multiple times. 11th Generation - Revival Era (December 22, 2013 - August 15, 2014) Notable users: *Nults McKagan - Spurring the wiki back to Activity with the United Gamers Wiki Boycott & The Shift in Direction vote, to bring new games to the wiki. *Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - The SID Extension, expanding on The Shift in Direction vote, & putting it into action. *Captain Ned Edgewalker - Creating the Quote of the Week & Pirates Online Hall of Fame. Gamer's Fanon Wiki (2014 - Present) 12th Generation - Expansion Era (August 15, 2014 - Present) Notable Users: *Lord Andrew Mallace - Created the idea to create the new era. *Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - Designed the 'Temporary' design of the wiki. Notable Pages *1000th page *2000th page *3000th page *4000th page *5000th page *First Pirate Page *First Guild Page Userboxes Category:Browse Category:Historical Wiki Document